mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-35 Gunship
Introduction Produced by the Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant, the Mi-35 (an export version of the Mi-24 "Hind") is a Soviet-designed helicopter introduced in the early 1970's. Based off of the airframe of the Mi-8 "Hip" helicopter, the Mi-35 is known as a fast, powerful and well-armed attack helicopter, though not exactly maneuverable. Exported to over 40 nations, it is also one of the most widely used attack helicopters on earth. It's armament typically consists of a 12.7mm "chin-gun" Gatling gun and up to 1,500 pounds of external weaponry including cannon pods, "dumb" bombs, rocket pods and anti-tank guided missiles. In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction The KPA Mi-35 Gunship is one of the most powerful helicopters in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Unobtainable in the southern province, it is used only by special members of the North Korean forces, such as the Defender of Hwangbo. It can be found on the ground during the contract "Inspect and Verify" . Equipped with a Machine Gun, Anti-Tank rockets and a missile launcher. The Mi-35 is a formidible force in its own right, it has one of the strongest armour out of all attack helicopters and is impervious to small arms fire and can only be damaged by explosives. Larger and heavier than the light choppers, the Mi-35 is also capable of lifting heavier objects, and dealing with heavier tasks, at a price. The extra weight of the craft means that it cannot take off, or maneuver, quickly. There are also a couple of them next to where the Three of Hearts is hiding which isn't very hard to find and most other Deck of 52 members in the northern province usually have at least one protecting him/her. Specifications *Faction: KPA (North Korea) *Number of Occupants: 7 *Weapons: Machine Gun, Anti-Tank Rockets, missile launcher In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames The Mi-35 returns in the sequel, this time flying for the Venezuelan air-force under the name "Anaconda". With it's armament of one chin-mounted mini-gun, eighty 57mm rockets and four anti-tank rockets, eight anti-aircraft missiles and it's significant armor plating, it is a powerful force to be reckoned with. In terms of firepower, it outclasses anything Universal Petroleum or the PLAV have, making it the most powerful helicopter for the first half of the game. However, it is out-classed by the PLA Warsong Attack Helicopter and the AN Ambassador Gunship, and is slower and less maneuverable than it's UP counterparts and the PLAV Castro Helicopters series. It is also more expensive than the other helicopters until the arrival of the AN and China. The Anaconda can be purchased in it's Anti-Tank configuration, but not it's Anti-Air configuration, from the Pirates. They can also be found near Angel Falls in both configurations. Also most VZ HVTs later on in the game can sometimes have one patrolling the skies nearby. Specifications *Faction: Venezuelan Army *Number of Occupants: 4 *Weapons: Minigun, Anti-Tank/Anti Air Missiles, Unguided Rockets Trivia *The Anaconda in Mercenaries 2: World In Flames, was originally called the Montano Gunship. *It is the only vehicle in Mercenaries 2 that comes in two variants but are still are given the same name. Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries